Before I Met Him
by Sangodare
Summary: Hinata moves to a new school in Konoha. There she meets Naruto and all of his friends. NaruHina SasuSaku InoShika TenNeji
1. Introductions

Before I Met You Chapter One Introductions Hyuuga Hinata 

16 years old

Shy.

Quiet.

Afraid.

But that was before she met him.

Hyuuga Hinata sat in the back of her limo, staring out at her new surroundings, deep in thought. The same questions kept running through her head. Why here? Why now? How did it even come to be? But she couldn't find the answers. Hinata didn't even know why they had moved here in the first place. Nothing was making sense to her right now.

Besides she needed to focus her mind on other things, like what her new school was going to be like for instance. That was one thing she didn't even want to attempt to think about. Her father had given her the choice to stay home, but she had declined. Now she was beginning to think she had mad the wrong decision.

"Hinata-Sama we've arrived." Realization hit her like a brick, she had been so deep in thought she hadn't even noticed where they were. It was embarrassing.

"Arigato, Konomaru-San."

"Anytime, Hinata-Sama. Anytime." She nodded and opened the door. Stepping out onto the pavement, Hinata swung her backpack over her shoulder. She took in her surroundings, everyone was so boring looking, no one even stuck out.

Then she heard him, the guy who would become the man of her dreams, Uzumaki Naruto. He wore a bright orange jacket over a black t-shirt, with baggy black jeans. An orange-banded forehead protector was tied tightly around his head. He was even equipped with a bright orange backpack. A huge smile was plastered to his face and he was completely surrounded by friends, the friends who, oddly, all had the same forehead protectors, except for 3 of them.

The first one was Uchiha Sasuke, who was drabbed completely in black, except for his clan symbol that was engraved on his back and shoulder. Hanging off his arm was Haruno Sakura; anyone could tell it was Sakura by her pink hair. She wore a long sleeved pink shirt with ripped light blue jeans.

A blonde called Yamanaka Ino was walking next to Sakura; by the look on her face she was clearly jealous. Her long, blonde hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and she wore a sleeveless purple tank top with a denim blue jean jacket. Her pants were the color of the jacket and baggy. Nara Shikamaru, Shika for short, was walking lazily behind Ino, mumbling things under his breath. Shika wore a tight black tank top with bad boy written on it along with baggy black jeans.

The guy next to Shika was called Shino, a pair of sunglasses was on his face and he betrayed no emotion at all. He, like Sasuke, wore all black. Next to Shino was Chouji, a bag of chip clenched in his hand stuffing the contents in his mouth at every opportunity. His shirt was long sleeved and green with the words "Meat Tank" written across the back. Chouji's pants were a grayish color and a little to big for him. Kiba and his dog Akumaru were next to Chouji. Kiba was dressed completely in black leather, which made him look like a gangster, but it didn't seem to suit his laughing, smiling face.

Bringing up the rear of the group was Neji and Tenten. They were holding hands and slightly blushing. Tenten wore a little pink shirt with baggy tan jeans. Neji wore a long sleeved muscle shirt with a tan vest over it, the Hyuuga clan symbol on his back. He had baggy black jeans to go with it.

Right behind Naruto himself was a boy in a green jumpsuit. He was jumping up and down, waving his hands to try to draw some attention to himself. His name was Rock Lee.

Now the last three all had a different symbol on their forehead protectors. The first one, a red head with a smile on his face, was in deep conversation with Naruto. A red tattoo that said love in Japanese was plastered onto his forehead; this was Gaara of the Sand. He was wearing a skintight blood red shirt and brown, baggy pants.

The other two, Gaara's older brother and sister, were called Kankouru and Temari. Kankouru wore a black hoodie and black pants. Temari, the girl, wore a light purple long sleeved shirt with a miniskirt.

Hinata just stood there, staring. She was completely amazed that there really was someone here who stood out. But before she knew it she was hitting the pavement. Naruto had accidentally run into her.

"Sorry! I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean to knock you down. I wasn't watching where I was going." He reached out a hand to her, and she took it. Naruto pulled her to her feet. "I'm sorry, really I am. You aren't hurt are you?"

She was almost speechless, almost too scared to answer, but she over came it. "N-no. I'm fine." Hinata had barely been able to squeeze the words out.

"Good. I was worried you were. By the way have I seen you around before?"

"No. I'm new." Good she was able to speak to him now at least.

"Oh I see. Then I'll introduce myself. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the man who will become Hokage. And you are?"

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hinata, eh? I like that name, it suits you." He smiled broadly at her.

"Arigato, Naruto-Kun." She blushed.

"Oh! Where are my manners?" This earned a few chuckles from his friends. "That there is Sasuke, and on his arm is Sakura. Ino is next to Sakura and Shika is behind Ino. Next to Shika is Shino and next to Shino is Chouji. Then there's Kiba and his dog Akumaru. Bringing up the rear is the lovebirds; Neji and Tenten. And this is Gaara and his siblings; Temari and Kankouru."

"Hi."

"Hey what about me? What about me?"

"Oh yeah, that's Lee."

"Hi." She smiled at them all.

"Are you a ninja?" Naruto asked. Hinata could feel his eyes on her forehead protector that hung loosely around her neck.

"Hai. I'm the heir to the Hyuuga Clan." Embarrassment showed all over her face.

"Really? Awesome!" He was still smiling at her, which made her blush. "Hey, Hinata-Chan what's your first class?"

"History."

"Cool, so do I, not to mention half my friends here. So I'll just take the liberty of walking you to class, that is if you let me."

"Of c-course." There it was, that stutter again. What was wrong with her? She thought she had stopped doing that. Before she even had time to think about it, Naruto had grabbed her hand and was leading her into the school.

"Sasuke, can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure, Sakura." They quietly snuck off from the rest of the group. When they were alone, Sasuke spoke first. "So what is it that we need to talk about?"

"Our relationship. We need to talk about our relationship. I need to know Sasuke do you really love me or is there someone else?" She turned her back so he couldn't see her face. In turn, Sasuke walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He pressed his cheek to her temple and whispered in her ear. "Sakura-Chan why do you worry about such things? You know I love you and only you." He forced her to turn around and he tilted her head back to look at him. Sasuke bend down and gently kissed her lips, a kiss she returned. When they broke apart Sakura hugged Sasuke and he encircled her in his arms. Little did they know someone was watching them.


	2. The First Day

Chapter 2 

Ino ran from her hiding spot as fast as she could. She couldn't believe what she had just seen cold-hearted Uchiha Sasuke, the man of almost every girl's dream, had just kissed Sakura. Ino could feel tears start to sting her eyes, she ran faster. All she wanted to do was get away from them; she never wanted to stop running. Then someone caught her arm and pulled her back in the other direction. It was Shika. Gently he pulled her over to him and looked her over. His smooth hands ran across her face, wiping away her fallen tears.

"Ino, I don't think I've ever seen you cry before. What's wrong?"

"It's.. Sasuke.. he.. h-he.." Ino just couldn't bring her self to say it, she just couldn't.

Shika sighed, he had figured something like this would happen eventually. But for now he wasn't going to push her into telling him what had happened, instead he let her cry in his arms.

"Good morning class. Sorry I'm late I stepped on a toad and broke it's leg. I had to rush it to the hospital and couldn't bring myself to leave until I knew he was going to be alright." The whole class sweat-dropped at his excuse. "Alright, alright everyone I have an announcement to make, we have a new student. Hyuuga Hinata would you please stand up so everyone can see you?" Some people gasped at her name and people were instantly whispering amongst themselves.

Hinata quickly stood up, eager to get it over with. It seemed like an eternity before she could sit back down. Hinata found Kakashi's class to be very long and boring.

At the end of class Kakashi pulled Naruto and Hinata aside. "Hinata, I realize that you're new and all, but I desperately need someone to tutor Naruto here. I've asked tons of other people, in fact I've asked everyone in his class, and no one will do it. So what I'm asking is that will you tutor Naruto?"

Naruto turned and looked at Kakashi, dumbfounded. He did not need a tutor or at least he didn't think so. Kakashi had a smirk on his face, oh how badly Naruto wanted to wipe it right off.

"Ano… Okay." For some reason she was reluctant to agree to tutor Naruto, she almost didn't want to do it.

"SENSAI I DO NOT NEED A TUTOR!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Oh yes you do. - Your grades are horrible. I mean look at this; A's in all subjects. That's unacceptable. I want A+'s out of you!" Kakashi smirked. "Now go on to your next class like good little children." Naruto and Hinata quickly left. Kakashi smirked again. "I knew that would get rid of 'em."

Some ways away Hinata and Naruto had stopped to catch their breath. "Heh. I hate when Kakashi does that, it gives me the creeps."

"Yeah that was a little weird."

"So I guess you're my tutor now huh?" Naruto smiled at her; Hinata blushed.

"Hai…"

"Okay. So where do I meet you after school!"

"Ano… you pick.."

"Alright, how about under the willow tree just across the street next to the pond?"

"Sure. I better get to class now." Hinata grabbed her books and started running towards her next class.

"Hinata wait!" Hinata slowly came to a stop and turned around. "Meet me at lunch! Okay?" Hinata nodded and started off again.

"Hinata! Over here!" Hinata turned to see a waving, smiling Naruto motioning her over to his table. She quickly walked over. Every single one of his friends were there, there was so many of them they took up two tables. Naruto signaled her to come and sit next to him; everyone was watching her in anticipation. Gingerly she sat down next to him; Naruto grinned at her. "Welcome to the club Hinata-chan."

"Hey Hinata. I'm Sakura remember." Hinata turned to the girl sitting next to her.

"Hai, I remember."

"Good. I'm sorry to be so forward, but we're all wondering why did you move here?"

"Ano… I don't actually know…" Embarrassment. Why was she feeling embarrassment of all things, why that? There was really no reason for it; ever since she had come to this school her emotions had been all messed up and she didn't understand why. But something told her it wasn't going to get any better.

Naruto sat up in the willow tree, deep in thought. _'I don't know why but I think I might be attracted to Hinata-chan. Chan? Did I just think that? Wait I've been calling her that all day haven't I? Awe man Naruto you got it bad. I wonder when she'll show up… I wonder what it would be like to kiss her. Ahh! Bad Naruto! Don't think those things!'_ Naruto banged his head on the tree in frustration.

"Naruto-kun? What are you doing?"

"Ahhh!" Naruto fell out of the tree and landed with a nasty crunch. Hinata ran over to him; frightened. Slowly and painfully Naruto sat up. "Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch. That hurt."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Hinata apologized quickly.

"No. It's okay don't worry about it Hinata-chan." He wasn't mad at her; Hinata was quite surprised at this.

"Shika?"

"Yeah?"

"Arigato."

"Hmm? What for?"

"For everything you've ever done for me." Shika smiled down at Ino, who lying back on his lap watching the clouds with him. Gently he stroked her hair and began to bend down to kiss her, but he hesitated. What if Ino rejected him? His question was answered as Ino put her hand on his cheek, egging him on. They're lips met and everything just seemed to melt away.

"Wow! Is this really your house! It's huge! I wished I lived in a place like this." Naruto marveled at the sight of the Hyuuga estate. Hinata laughed a little. "What's so funny 'eh?"

"Nothing. Come on let's go inside." She grabbed his hand and ran up her lawn. Opening the door; she called to her father to let him know she was home.

"Hinata-neesan! You're back!" A young girl, who looked a lot like Hinata, hugged her. Suddenly she jumped away from her sister and pointed at Naruto in shock. "Onee-chan, what is that boy doing here?"

"Oh, this is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm going to be his tutor."

"Really? I bet he's not very smart then."

"Hey! I am too smart! I get A's in all my classes!" Exclaimed Naruto.

"Hanabi-chan, you shouldn't say such things."

"Sorry Onee-chan. Sorry Naruto-san. I'll go back to my training now." Hanabi quickly ran off.

"Nee!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at Hanabi as she ran off.

"Ano… Naruto-Kun… you really shouldn't do that." Naruto simple shrugged his shoulders at her.

"So where are we going to study?"  
"I hadn't really thought about that yet."

"Well why don-"

"Hinata! Who is this boy!"


	3. The Rose

Before I Met Him 

Chapter 3

The Rose

"Hinata I demand to know who this boy is!" Hinata backed away cautiously. He was scary. She looked over at Naruto; he didn't even look like he had even noticed her father's anger or that he was even there. Or at least that's what she thought.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! And I'm going to become Hokage one day!" Naruto beamed at her father, whose eye was clearly twitching.

"I-I'm s-suppose t-to tu-tutor him f-for school." The head of the Hyuuga Clan quirked his eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh. Well please forgive me for my rude actions. My younger daughter just told me something else entirely than what you said. If you'll accuse me I have some business to attend to." With that the Head of the Hyuugas turned and walked off.

"S-Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about. I'm used to it."

"Sasuke-kun why do you have to leave on another mission? It's only been two days since you got back from your last one."

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I have to go. I have no choice."

"I know. I just hate it when you leave." Sasuke pulled Sakura into a tight embrace. Tears slowly started to well up in Sakura's eyes. Against her will, they started to roll down her face. "Sasuke promise me you'll always come back to me. Please?"

"I promise."

"Okay Naruto-kun, who created the show 'Astro Boy'?"

"That's easy. Osamu Tezuka."

"Okay what about the name of his second smash hit cartoon?"

"'Kimba the White Lion.' Hinata-chan?" Hinata looked up from the book they were studying.

"H-Hai?"

"Can we do something else? Please!"

Hinata nodded. "Alright. Come with me." Hinata led Naruto through the Hyuuga estate and into its backyard. It was surrounded completely by thick forest and it was huge.

"Whoa! This is awesome! So what we gonna do huh?"

"I don't know… I thought we could maybe spar or something."

"Alright now we're talking!" Hinata got into a fighting stance and so did Naruto. Naruto quickly made a few seals and was surrounded by clones in an instant. Hinata was a little surprised but it was really no big deal she could tell who the real one was anyways. _'Okay Hinata concentrate. Don't let him get the upper hand. Stay calm. Stay focused.' _

Hinata made a long chain of hand seals as Naruto's clones started to run at her. But for some reason Naruto was beginning to think that he was going to lose this battle. Something wasn't right. Why would she just stand there?

"BYAKUGAN!" Hinata's eyes shot open; they had gone completely white save for the visible black veins running though her them. The veins also bulged out from each side of her eyes. The clones had reached her; they attacked. To Naruto it never even looked like she had moved; every single one the clones were gone before he could even blink. Then she was behind him; she held a kunai close to his neck.

"Do you give up?"

"Nope." Hinata was startled as the Naruto in front of her vanished and a log appeared in his place. That wasn't possible, he couldn't have done that, she never gave him enough time to. Suddenly she felt cold metal against her neck. Hinata gasped; he was behind her. But how?

"Do you give up?"

"I give up. You win." Immediately the cold metal was removed from her throat. He was a lot better than she thought he would be. "Why don't we go back inside?"

"Ahh man. You're no fun." Hinata tried the best she could to ignore his comment, but she couldn't.

_'Man she sure is cute. Ahhh! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Oh! Nani!'_ Naruto tripped over a stump and fell into Hinata. Before either of them knew what was happening Hinata was pinned to the ground with Naruto on top of her.

Hinata blushed a deep red as she looked up into Naruto's eyes. Slowly Naruto bent down to kiss her. Their lips touched; Hinata was shocked; she had just met this boy today and he was kissing her. She had to get away. But she couldn't bring herself to move instead she lost herself in the kiss.

Sakura lay next to Sasuke as he slept; she wanted this moment to last forever. But in her heart she knew it wouldn't. Sakura knew as soon as she awoke in the morning he would be gone.

"Sakura? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I just don't want this night to end." Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura and held her close.

"Neither do I. Neither do I." Sasuke hadn't told Sakura this, but the mission he took had high risks. There was a chance that this time he may not come back. He hadn't told her this yet he knew she knew. "I love you Sakura. Never forget that."

"I won't, because I love you too." Wrapped in each other's arms; they fell asleep. When Sakura awoke; she knew he was already gone. But in his place there lay a single red rose. "Sasuke.."


	4. Murderous Intent

Before I Met Him 

Chapter 4

Murderous Intent

"Look there she is."

"You mean?"

"Yeah that's her."

Hinata was becoming more and more confused and embarrassed as she walked to her locker. It seemed everyone was talking about her. She had one question. Why? Opening her locker she noticed someone was behind her. When she turned; she found only Naruto.

"GOOD MORNING HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto just gleamed at her. She smiled back.

"Good morning Naruto-kun."

"You ready for class?" Hinata nodded. Discreetly Naruto slipped his hand into hers and led her away to class. When they got outside the door Naruto stopped.

"Sorry Hinata-chan but I got to go to my Tuesday class." She nodded. Naruto then bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. Then he turned and started to walk away. "See ya later, Hinata-chan!"

A little dazed, Hinata walked into the classroom and took her seat next to Sakura and Ino. They looked at her a little funny.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Hinata questioned. Ino was the one to answer; Sakura didn't seem in much of a mood to talk.

"There's been a rumor going around the school that you kissed Uzumaki Naruto. Is it true?" Hinata blushed.

"Y-yes." Ino looked shocked.

"You did? Really? Wow…"

"Why are you so surprised?"

"It's nothing really." Ino didn't sound too convincing.

"Hey class sorry I'm late. I accidentally drove over an old lady th-"

"YOU DON'T DRIVE A CAR YOU LIER!"

"Anyways lets get on with the lesson will we children?" Kakashi's face twisted into the scariest happy looking face yet. Everyone went completely silent.

After an hour and a half of bored drum; class was finally over. Hinata sighed; she never thought it would end. As she walked to her next class she began to feel like someone was following her; she sped up. But Hinata didn't get to far; she was completely surrounded by other girls. All of them looked extremely angry and none would let her pass. One-stepped forward.

"You stole our idol away from us."

"I-idol? W-what are y-you talking about?" Mentally Hinata cursed her stuttering.

"You kissed Uzumaki Naruto, right."

"Yes. W-why does it matter to you?"

"Because we all love him and you stole him away from us. For that you must pay." The Naruto fan-girls began to close in around Hinata. The girl who had spoken walked straight up to her and slapped her across the face. Following the other girls lead; the other girls began to strike at Hinata. Hinata wanted it all to stop. She wanted it all to end.

Suddenly the girls were thrown off of Hinata. Fearful, but curious, Hinata looked up. She saw Naruto pulling the girls away from her; she could see the worry and desperation that outlined his face. Once the fan-girls realized what was happening they all ran off, hoping to evade Naruto's rage.

Gently Naruto picked Hinata up from the ground. She was bleeding and maybe had a few broken bones, but besides that she was fine. He sighed in relief; he had no doubt that those girls would have killed Hinata if he hadn't gotten here in time. Careful not to hurt her anymore; he cradled her against her chest and carried her to the nurse's office.

"Doc will she be alright?" Naruto looked up at the doctor who was attending Hinata. After the nurse had examined Hinata at the school she had deemed her injures to be too severe for her to handle. So Hinata had been sent to the hospital. Try as they might nor the teachers or the doctors could get Naruto to leave Hinata's side.

"Well, she will recover. But she will not be able to get around properly for a while. She has a broken wrist, a broken leg, and multiple fractions in her left arm. Those girls you told me about must have really been trying to kill her."

"I think they were."

"Neji-kun did you hear what happened to Hinata-san?"

"No. What happed?"

"She was attacked by haywire fan-girls. I guess they tried to kill her."

"WHAT? THIS BETTER NOT BE A JOKE TENTEN!" Tenten cringed away from Neji.

"No, it's not a joke. This isn't something I'd joke about."

"This is not good. When Hisashi-sama finds out; he'll kill me. Quite literally."

"Did you see the look on her face when we surrounded her?"

"She was so scared."

"Ano, accuse us, but just what are you talking about?" Ino, Sakura, and Temari stood over the insane fan-girls.

"Oh just how we totally trashed that Hyuuga girl." The girl giggled. "She was such a wimp. She never even fought back."

"Oh really?" They began to crack their knuckles. "Well that Hyuuga girl is a good friend of ours and we don't take lightly to her being beaten up and insulted." Sakura stated. The girls cowered in fear; this was not good. Not for them at least.

Slowly and painfully Hinata opened her eyes. What happened? Where was she? Carefully she sat up; she was immediately greeted by sharp pains in her abdomen. "Ouch. That hurts."

"Hinata? HINATA!" Naruto was there in an instant gripping her in a tight hug.

"Ano… Naruto-kun could you please stop? You're hurting me." Naruto quickly let her go.

"Sorry, I kinda forgot. I'm just happy you're okay."


End file.
